criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Diamant/archive1
Wikipediabased Thanks for Template:Wikipediabased. I thought about doing such thing for license reasons. But you 've been a bit faster than I and done it first. How about a user page to introduce yourself? --Bahnpirat 09:06, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :The template is a very simple one. Thanks for your notice. I want make my user page soon. -- Diamant 09:09, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Danke/Thanks Ich wollte dir nochmal danken, dass du hier so viel Arbeit rein steckst. Es gibt momentan gut 4600 page edits. Genau 1.100 von denen sind von Diamant. Sicher sind deine Aktivitäten noch viel größer und können durch diese Zahl (1.100) nicht ausreichend ausgedrückt und gewürdigt werden. Eine Gehaltserhöhung wird es trotzdem nicht geben. --Bahnpirat 18:47, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Danke! Manchmal übertreibe ich wohl etwas :) Wenn ich nur bessere Englischkenntnisse hätte... Ich gebe den Dank auch an dich zurück! Good admin :)! - Diamant 19:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ich machs kurz: Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit recht wenig Zeit für das CM-wiki. Trotzdem hab ich ab und zu rein geschaut. Deine Arbeitswut hat nicht nachgelassen. Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest admin werden. Willst du das oder lehnst du das ab, weil das negativ für Schule und so weiter wäre? --Bahnpirat 09:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Danke! Ich denke, es ist einfach nicht notwendig, es gibt ja schon zwei, außerdem ist mein Englisch noch etwas zu ausbaufähig :). Falls weiterer Bedarf bestehen sollte, kann ja dann noch mal drüber nachgedacht werden. Grüße Diamant 10:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ... thanks for the hi see you around--Vegananarchist 17:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, Wikia doesn't like linux, can you take this file and upload it to wikia and then i can edit the emeryville page http://img251.imageshack.us/img251/6244/buynothingrideog6.png Vegananarchist 04:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi, what´s the problem with Linux? I use Linux too and all is working here. (see also Wikia:Help:Uploading_files) shouldn't make problems... -- Diamant 11:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's telling me that the file doesn't have a .jpg Vegananarchist 18:23, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't want to upload third-party files with an unknown license on principle, anyway. Sorry, but I can't understand why the uploading make problems... When does this error occur? Is this a wiki error message oder a message from the file-chooser of your webbrowser? -- Diamant 20:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) it is what i wanted. thank you very much. i have problems with the wiki html, but you fixed it! Thanks for all the hard work! Hi Diamant. Thanks for all the amazing work you've done on the wiki! I haven't had the time lately to do much work on it myself. I'm thinking of adding you as an sysop – please contact me to discuss this... Best wishes – Nsayers 00:07, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Nsayers, thank you very much! Nice to see you back here. I see this wiki you have founded as a good place for documentation all around Critical Mass bike rides. The heart of this wiki is the List of rides page and i wanted to place other information around Critcial Mass, but my English could be improved so most of the articles I began are still stubs ;). Thanks for thinking to give me sysop rights. I think this is not really neccessary, one the one hand I can do almost all and on the other hand there are two admins here, though they haven't all the time they would like to have maybe. Furthermore my Englisch knowledges are very fragmentary. BTW: Congretulations to the birth of your baby belatedly :). Best wishes back! Diamant 14:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC)